


Paranormal Paramour

by CardiacCrisis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angstshipping - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Tendershipping, Thiefshipping, ghost boyfriend problems, tornshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardiacCrisis/pseuds/CardiacCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being possessed makes it really hard to get anything done. </p>
<p>Just ask Ryou Bakura- working on new RPG campaigns is pretty much impossible when your ghost boyfriend decides he wants to enjoy the simpler things in life. </p>
<p>When their best friend/lover/debate partner gets involved, "the simpler things in life" become a lot more enjoyable.</p>
<p>Tornshipping PWP, pre-established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Paramour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppleNapoleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleNapoleon/gifts).



Painting the delicately-carved figurines that populated his game worlds required intense focus and a steady hand- and for small figures, a wandering brush can transform a paladin into a barbarian. Ryou Bakura usually had no difficulty shutting out the world, with his tendency instead to forget meals, bedtimes and social obligations while enthralled by the stories he brought to life with his hands. When his spiritual tenant stirred, the soul of an ancient thief expanding to settle himself comfortably in his body, he knew that working on his newest campaign would suddenly become a lot more difficult.

Ryou wondered why the spirit had woken from his slumber earlier than usual. While the undead usually didn’t need sleep, the thief had once mentioned that the Battle City tournament and finals had worn him out and that resting would bring his energy back to his usual levels. He worried that the spirit would want to return to attacking the pharaoh that resided in his friend’s body. The thief insisted that he was done seeking revenge and only wanted to enjoy the simpler pleasures of life while he remained tied to the earth.

He remembered the rage and the pain and the edge of insanity that had leaked through to his soul in that instant before the blood-scaled god struck them down, and he was not so certain the spirit told the truth. But after the tournament, when the spirit had returned from the shadows to which he had been banned, he _had_ seemed rather different than before.

Ryou attributed the change to their new almost-housemate, who was certainly more than enough to distract anyone from their plans, especially when he was at their place more often than not. In truth, Marik’s presence was a breath of fresh air after spending so much time alone in his apartment. And he still wasn’t sure how Marik had become such a large part of their lives after he had shed his family burden, especially when he found out about all the terrible things Marik had done.

Perhaps it was too much to hope for, living with two supposedly-reformed criminals and hoping they would be content with their new quiet, mundane lives. But it had been fairly smooth sailing so far, and he enjoyed the silly arguments and random chatting and even the occasional solemn recounting of their various childhood woes. His face heated up slightly when he thought to himself that the cuddling, the kisses, and the sex had been pretty nice too.

The thief stirred again. Bingo. Seemed like the spirit was in the mood for some of that, and he was kind enough to confirm the idea by sharing with Ryou a very pleasant mental image of themself sliding a vibrator up their ass with their weeping cock in their other hand. Ryou swallowed hard, having sworn he felt the vibrator for a second.

" _Spirit_ , can't you at least wait until I'm done painting the priests? I've only got two more to go!" The spirit relented temporarily, retreating back to his dark corner of Ryou's soul, but only one more priest was finished before he started to fill Ryou's mind with increasingly erotic images. Ryou scowled and tried to ignore him as he started on the last priest, but sharing a brain with an ancient entity made it quite difficult to concentrate, especially when they decided he should be putting his hands to better use.

With a sigh, Ryou put down the figurine, leaving the paintbrush in his paint-water mug. "Okay, fine, just let me wash my hands first." He could feel the spirit grinning in a pleased way, and, to keep him busy, Ryou shot back his own pleasant little fantasy. The thief seemed very pleased by the image of Ryou pounding his ass into the bed as he lay hand-cuffed among the sheets. He would definitely consider letting Ryou whip out imaginary handcuffs the next time they met in the soulroom for the most pleasant kind of mind-fucking.

While Ryou washed the paint off his hands in their messy little bathroom, he wondered when Marik would get back from getting his bike's oil leak fixed. He had come over to eat lunch and had headed out after, and it was past dinner time already. He was sure the thief would keep him plenty entertained, but he was craving Marik's heated touch, and he wished he could sidle onto his lap and seduce him to bed.

He sighed again, but the spirit chased away his slight melancholy by showing him how it would look like when the thief's phantom body, a ghostly almost-twin with messy hair and glowing red eyes, would look like when Ryou was buried in him to the hilt and the spirit had his legs and cock up in the air, begging needily for more. Ryou flushed slightly, always embarrassed by this kind of almost-narcissistic image and he hurried to his bedroom, starting to get uncomfortably aroused.

He slid in through the bedroom door, frowning softly as his fingers fumbled to unbutton his paint-splattered pants when a soft little chuckle made him look up. A certain blond, Egyptian grinned at him from his bed, and so enthralled was he by Marik's lithe, tanned body resting in stark contrast on his pale blue bedsheets that it took Ryou an embarrassingly long time to notice that he was waving at him. This time, the chuckles rang in his ears and in his mind as both Marik and the spirit laughed at the bright red blush overtaking his face.

"M-Marik! What are you doing here? I thought you were still out...!"

At Marik's faked hurt expression, he automatically added "I mean, I'm glad you're here, but-"

"Oh, I finished getting the bike fixed a while ago, but you looked so busy that I didn't want to distract you from your painting." Ryou couldn't help the way his eyes widened when Marik's strangely-glinting hand moved towards his crotch, nor could they stifle the soft gasp that escaped them as they realized Marik's hand was covered in lube as he stroked his half-erect cock.

"But it looks like you're finally done painting for the day, so perhaps you can spare some time to entertain your guest?" His lips curled upwards in a mischievous grin as he focused on the golden ring hanging over Ryou's chest. "And perhaps your tenant is also in the mood to entertain today. Usually he just sits back and enjoys the show."

Ryou laughed as he felt the spirit scowling in the back of his mind, always amused at how offended he got whenever it was implied that he was anything less than a sexual deity between the sheets. He shook his head and strode over to the bed, gently tugging Marik's face closer with one hand for a happy hello kiss. His other hand moved on its own to tweak an exposed nipple before pushing Marik back onto the bed, Ryou laughing at the Egyptian's soft grunt of surprise as he fell back onto the sheets.

"Move over, this isn't your bed." The rumbling undercurrent of their voice identified the speaker for Marik, and he made sure to stretch out and cover as much of the bed as possible. Ryou grinned then, climbing on top of Marik and settling comfortably on his chest. "But I don't mind. You're much more firm than my bed and you make a pretty decent pillow too." Ryou's grin became seductive when he felt Marik's partial erection pressing against his lower belly, and he shifted to press back with his own growing arousal. "Besides, you've got a few extra features that I really like."

Marik snickered at the thought, sneaking his hands into Ryou's pants to give his ass an affectionate squeeze through his boxers. "Yes, I should hope that I'm slightly more entertaining than your fucking mattress." He smothered their laughs with kisses as his hands moved to slip under the thin fabric separating him from that cute ass he was so fond of, kneading at their skin as his lips trailed down towards a soft, white throat.

Ryou stretched out his neck approvingly, shivering in delight as Marik started pressing soft, gentle bites onto the sensitive skin of their neck. Their hips bucked a little as Marik's still lubed-up fingers strayed occasionally into the cleft of their ass, teasing them mercilessly. The spirit busied himself by dragging their fingernails ever so gently over Marik's back to feel his body quiver against them while Ryou's hand felt up the smooth, tight muscles of Marik's abs and chest, making sure to rub and pinch and tease one of his nipples until they heard Marik's annoyed little huff.

They laughed at him again as they shifted, pressing their ass against Marik's hands as Ryou's lips moved to press apologetic kisses against the neglected nipple as he kept toying with its twin. Marik's soft gasps and murmurs of approval soon rose in volume as Ryou's ministrations grew rougher, with harsh sucks and soft nipping and sharp pinches.

Ryou failed to notice as his free hand moved on its own, grabbing the bottle of lubricant Marik had left in the bed and squeezing out some onto the sheets. His fingertips, once dipped in some lubricant, moved up to his collarbone. The combination of slightly slippery blunt fingernails pressing against his skin in just the right way, backed up by a strong mental image of a ghostly twin hovering right behind him, was enough for Ryou to register the action as a soft bite, and he gasped around Marik's nipple. Even Marik could sense the spirit's smug satisfaction as his "bites" reduced Ryou's movements to needy moaning and bucking, his hand drawn inexorably towards the fly of his pants to free himself.

Marik grinned as he noticed how worked up Ryou was, all to happy to help him out of his confining clothes. He playfully swatted Ryou's hand away from his pants as he chose to remove his shirt first, smirking as the thief was forced to stop his rogue hand movements so he could tug the shirt up over their head. Once their hands and head are free of the offending garment, they pounced on him in tandem, Ryou tugging almost roughly at his hair to move his head back while they both peppered his throat with soft bites. The pleasure made it very difficult for Marik to unbutton their pants, fingers fumbling clumsily between them as he felt their huffed laughter against his skin.

Marik was forced to play dirty, wrapping his arms around them and rolling until he was on top, snickering at their unmanly cry of surprise before lowering his head a little to lick his way up their throat. He grinned again as they unfailingly lost their coordination, his long tongue seeking out every sensitive spot on their neck and chest as they moaned and squirmed and arched their back against him. They barely noticed that Marik's left hand held both of theirs above their head or that his right was busy freeing them of their remaining clothing.

Once Marik had unbuttoned their pants and pulled them down a little, they kicked them off without a thought, almost slamming their knee against the Ishtar family jewels. Momentarily losing some of his color, Marik very quickly and carefully shifted position before lowering their boxers. Freed from the distraction of Marik's seductive tongue, all three of them were able to watch Ryou's erection break free from his underwear.

Ryou was rather flushed, but pleased with the hunger he sensed from the other two, teasing them by wrapping his hand around himself and squeezing. His pleased moan was interrupted by a soft growl from his own throat, the spirit's hand knocking his away. Marik watched with amusement as Ryou's expression flickered between surprise and possessiveness as their right hand began to toy with their cock, their left hand left grasping at the sheets.

Marik raised his eyebrows at them. "What, I don't get any?" They looked up at him and, seeming to have come to some sort of internal decision, they pulled him close and whispered in his ear in a sultry little growl, "We're going to ride you like a horse, and you're going to fuck us until we cum." Positions flipped again and before Marik could even process what was happening, they had covered one of their hands with lube and had shoved the bottle impatiently into Marik's grasp, stroking at Marik's cock as they tugged his head up off the sheets for a deep kiss.

Marik moaned against their lips and bucked into their grasp even as he obligingly recovered his hand in lube, putting down the bottle to start teasing their asshole with his fingertips. They spread their knees eagerly, pulling away from the kiss to pant and moan their desire into Marik's ear, nibbling and licking at the shell of it as their voices and sounds of pleasure encouraged Marik to slip in a finger. Their fingers slicked up every millimeter of Marik's cock, massaging his balls too for good measure, loving to hear Marik speechless for once as he prepared them hurriedly.

They soon lost all coherent thought when his finger brushed against their insides in just the right way, their cries of bliss causing a shiver of need to rub down Marik's spine. He slipped in a second finger, then another, as he stretched them and slicked up their insides, eager to replace his fingers with his cock, especially before their expert hands made him cum (particularly because the thief would never let him live it down, and would probably heckle him about it even after death if he finished so soon).

When Ryou's moaned pleas for more met his ears, matched with the spirit's insistent bucking of their hips against his, Marik knew they were ready, grinning at their needy whine when his fingers slipped out of their ass. He settled his hands on their hips, carefully shifting them into position over his cock. With a deep sigh of bliss, they slid down onto him, Marik's erection slipping easily inside, tight fit though it was. Feeling the heat and the snug pressure of their body surrounding him left Marik breathless, and it took him every ounce of his considerable willpower to keep his hips still.

Their eyes slid shut and they hummed in pleasure at the heat and the warmth of the moment, porcelain white hands splayed over a caramel-brown chest. Ass-deep though he was, Marik couldn't help but admire their deceptively slim arms, scarred chest, long neck and the long, soft white hair that hung between them. He forgot the lube still on his fingers as he reached out to touch their face, pausing as their eyes opened half-way.

The thief grinned lazily. "Don't be disgusting, Marik. Your fingers are _filthy_." And he squeezed his asscheeks together and Marik's body arched automatically, as if an electric current had shot down his spine, and the spirit laughed as Marik's hands grabbed onto their hips. The spirit's cackling soon petered out as they began to move together, his laughs replaced by soft panting and little cries of pleasure, especially when Marik shifted and angled his thrusts just so. Ryou murmured Marik's name like a prayer and the spirit huffed out appreciative obscenities as as they bounced along on his cock, soon losing their some of their coordination as the sensations grew too strong to handle.

But Marik couldn't hold back his tongue and he soon retorted between panted breaths, "Disgusting? You're the one talking about horses in bed. Necrophilia I suspected, but _bestiality_ , Bakura?" The thief lifted a hand to flick him off at the same time Ryou let out a scandalized cry and smacked Marik's chest, their loss of concentration almost making them fall off the bed. Marik laughed at them, hands holding them securely over his crotch and keeping his cock buried in their ass as he kept pounding into them.

Ryou sighed with fake exasperation even as his hips returned to a steady rhythm. "You two are the shittiest boyfriends in the universe."

Marik and the thief immediately gasped, " _Scatophilia_ , Ryou?", and he yelled back, "The absolute WORST boyfriends!" He silenced them by clenching his ass, rolling his hips and twisting Marik's nipples with just the right amount of force. Marik cried out as the tightness and heat and pleasure became too much and he orgasmed hard, the thief's retort drowned out by the moan that escaped them as the heat of Marik's release flooded their insides. They kept rolling their hips until Marik lay relaxed and blissful on the sheets, energy completely spent.

Ryou sighed dramatically at him as he shifted off Marik's flaccid dick, his own erection still throbbing uncomfortably. "Well, I'm glad _you're_ satisfied. I'll just have to jerk myself off anyways." He shifted forward a little to kneel over Marik's belly, happy to give him a show and enjoy the way he would eye him hungrily and caress his skin as he touched himself. Marik grinned lazily and fetched a pillow to prop up his head for a better view as Ryou teasingly skimmed his hands over his milk-white chest, and he knew the thief felt a pang of guilt as Ryou's hands trailed over the half-circle of scars, their fingers faltering.

Running his tanned hands up their thighs brought both of their attentions back to pleasure, and he gave their ass another affectionate squeeze, glad to hear their hum of approval. Ryou's left hand moved to his cock and, not yet done teasing himself (and the spirit), he wiped some of his pre-cum onto a finger and brought it to his lips, licking it off daintily. Marik's eyes widened, and the thief choked on his breath as they tasted themself.

Flustered and aroused by his incredibly seductive host, the spirit attempted to do the honor of stroking them to completion, but he made a mistake. Instead of moving their right hand towards their dick, he tried to move their left, which after being impaled during the shadow RPG had become difficult for him to control. It was a struggle to move the scarred hand under normal conditions, but the hand was especially unresponsive when it was under Ryou's control, as it was now. Automatically applying more force when his hand didn't move, the thief's ghostly arm accidentally moved _through_ Ryou's.

The spirit yelled because because he suddenly lost all feeling in his arm, Ryou yelled because his arm felt like it had been momentarily dunked in an ice bath and Marik yelled because now there was an extra transparent arm emerging from Ryou's scarred shoulder and hanging in the air. The first to recover, the spirit stared as his ghostly fist opened and closed before curiously poking their inner thigh. They both yelped at the coldness of the touch as Marik looked on in alarm.

"What the fuck happened, where did that extra arm come from?"

Even as he moved his now-incorporeal arm around, experimentally touching Ryou's skin, the thief couldn't help but reply sarcastically. "What, you didn't read the terms and conditions when you signed up for the possessed boyfriend package?"

Marik's annoyed reply was cut short by Ryou, who shivered every time the ghostly fingers intersected his body. "Spirit, what happened? How did you do that?"

"I don't know," lied the thief, not wanting to talk about the repercussions of his failed shadow game at the moment. Ryou's eyebrows furrowed but at that moment the spirit's icy fingers just barely grazed his inner thigh in way that felt like a cool touch rather than frozen daggers, and he gasped. Pleased to have avoided the uncomfortable discussion, the thief repeated the motion, grinning as they felt the touch and their drooping erection twitched upwards.

Running a fingertip gently and oh-so-carefully down Ryou's cock made him cry out, and the spirit grinned as Ryou's scarred hand immediately flew downwards to squeeze and stroke himself hard again. Marik watched with a sort of weirded-out fascination as the transparent hand moved to touch and tease Ryou's chest while they jerked themselves off, impressed by how quickly they had adjusted to the new situation. He himself was still uncomfortable with Ryou's newest appendage, and he soon couldn't take any more of watching too many hands moving around their body.

"Okay, stop that. Put your freaky hand away, thief." They looked up at him in surprise, having almost forgotten he was there, and he sat up, pulling them closer. Perhaps a little too close, because the spirit's hand accidentally slipped through his shoulder for a moment and he hissed at the sharp cold.

"Shit, sorry." The thief's arm moved to match the position of Ryou's and melted through it as they winced at the highly unpleasant sensation. Luckily enough, this did the trick, and the spirit's arm remained comfortably housed in Ryou's as they moved the arm around and tested the fingers' grip. Once Marik shook away the intense cold and saw the ghostly arm was gone, he rolled them onto their back and shimmied down the bed to bring his lips to the tip of their cock, giving the tip a kiss.

They gasped and slid an appreciative hand into Marik's hair, smoothing it away from his face. Marik was very glad that the hand was solid, not too pleased by the idea of getting a brainfreeze while giving head. He licked teasingly along the slit of their cock as his hand squeezed and stroked their length, watching them pant and moan his name needily. Making sure to that one hand was holding down their hips, he shifted to take them in as deep as he could, determinedly suppressing his gag reflex as they cried out and instinctively tried to buck upwards.

Once Marik started bobbing his head, they were done for, shuddering in pleasure and gasping out his name as stars collided and galaxies swirled in their vision. Marik swallowed all they had to offer and licked his lips in a smug way as he moved to drape himself over his already half-asleep lovers, grinning as he kissed their lips. "Mmmm... See, there's no need for freaky extra limbs to have a good time."

Ryou rolled his eyes and the spirit took the opportunity to try out his phantom limb again, his fingers ghosting over the scars of Marik's back. The Egyptian's eyes slipped shut as he tried to pretend that Ryou's hand was touching him, his scowl soon easing away as the gentle almost-touches soothed the damaged skin.

Ryou smiled as he watched Marik relax. "The arm's pretty bizarre, but it feels kind of nice when it's not giving you an all-expenses-paid trip to the Antarctic." He ran his fingers through Marik's hair again, careful to prevent overlapping the thief's arm as he rubbed affectionately at his scalp, loving to feel his muscled body relax on top of him. Marik tilted his face so he could press soft, lazy little kisses onto their throat, smiling as the spirit hummed in a way that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Ryou sighed happily, settling in for a peaceful night of naps and snuggles, at least until the thief's hand drooped downwards a little too far and sent an icy jolt down both of their spines.

"God _damnit_ , thief, put that fucking hand away or I will exorcise Ryou right this instant, I'll fetch the friggin pope if I have have to!"

"Hey, you weren't complaining a few seconds ago. And I'm sure you'd really enjoy getting banished into a nice corner of the shadow realm with your new friend, maybe you can bring the pharaoh along with you so you can have a _real_ party in there."

"I am _not_ explaining to the police why I have both the pope and the ex-leader of the card game mafia lying unconscious in my apartment."

"But thief, if you lose then you can have an ancient asshole party where you play Where Are My False Teeth and Musical Wheelchairs!"

"You're going to need false teeth and a wheelchair if you try to exorcise me, and that's _before_ I lift a finger to stop you. The shadows don't take lightly any attempts against their master."

"Settle down, children, you're both very big boys. How about trading the pissing contest for a kissing contest?"

It was pretty hard to argue when he put it like that, though Marik raised an eyebrow at the terrible pun. They kissed slowly and sweetly, too comfortable to really battle it out, and then settled back into the bed, nestling together. Deciding it was a good time for a nap (or rather, a better time than usual for a nap), Ryou stretched out a hand and searched for the lightswitch remote he knew should be on the drawer. The little gadget had saved him from many you-get-up no-you-get-up arguments, and he anticipated it would save him from many more.

As usual, he left the bedside lamp on, and Marik pressed his lips against his collarbone in a silent gesture of thanks. The Egyptian reluctantly rolled off of them afterwards, sitting up to grab the comforter from where it lay, scrunched up, on the corner of the bed. He tugged at it until stretched over them both, then held up the edge of it higher.

Recognizing the invitation, they moved to settle onto his chest, sighing contentedly as Marik covered their head with the comforter and tucked it around them as if it was a ridiculously large cloak. They preferred to sleep in the snug darkness of the thick comforter, while Marik preferred to leave his shoulders and arms free of encumberment as he slept, so this was a good compromise.

Ryou kissed Marik goodnight, and the thief wrapped their arms around his waist, and they both tucked their nose into that comfortable crook between Marik’s neck and his shoulder, sighing peacefully against his skin. Marik held the bundled lump of fabric, Ryou and thief, burying his nose in their soft white hair and pressing almost-kisses onto their scalp.

The spirit, made mellow by the softness and the warmness and the peacefulness of the moment, began to rumble quietly, in a way that he swore up and down was ghost-snoring but that seemed much more like purrs. Marik and Ryou smiled upon feeling the reverberations travel through their bodies. As unusual as the not-quite-physical vibrations were, they had noticed that the weird purrs seemed to ease or even prevent nightmares, and Ryou always felt as if a dark fog over his soul had been lifted somewhat when the thief emitted that strangely-happy frequency.

Nestling a little closer together, they soon fell into a light slumber, the stars wheeling overhead, far above the roof of their apartment. Even when they woke, they were reluctant to move and face the coolness of the air outside the covers of their bed, at least until the thief trailed little kisses up Marik’s jaw to whisper in his ear, “Your breath smells like cum. Go brush your fucking teeth.” and the peace was broken by sounds of playful arguments and undeath threats.

Ryou sighed happily. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really a threesome when there are only two bodies?
> 
> Okay, so this is my first smut fic so it was definitely a learning experience! If you noticed anything weird or wonky that doesn't seem right, please let me know so I can improve! <3
> 
> The original prompt was: "Marik and Yami Bakura compete over who can please Ryou more. Bonus if Yami B doesn't have his own body. Tornshipping."
> 
> Somewhere along the way, it became less of a competition and more of #ghostboyfriendproblems. I hope you still enjoyed it though, AppleNapoleon!
> 
> If you have tornshipping feels and want to share them, feel free to hit me up either here or at cardiaccrisis.tumblr.com ~!


End file.
